


don't you ever tame your demons

by orphan_account



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Fanart, M/M, Treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-18
Updated: 2016-02-18
Packaged: 2018-05-21 12:27:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6051601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>this was never going to have a happy ending</p>
            </blockquote>





	don't you ever tame your demons

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dadcastellanos](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dadcastellanos/gifts).



> for the prompt "what's under the mask"

  



End file.
